The Happy Couple
by secretstranger69
Summary: After a rather rocky start, Hermione and Tonks are on their way to having the relationship of their dreams. Like any normal couple, they'll have their problems, but certainly they'll get through them. Right? (a continued one shot)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I have no clue how this happened, but it did and there really aren't enough of these out there.

This contains kind of a new writing style for me. I often don't like it unless it's done a specific way, please let me know if you don't think I pulled it off.

Enjoy!

* * *

Tonks found herself caught between a rock and a hard place. Quite literally unfortunately. Well, figuratively. But figuratively she was quite literally….fuck it.

She was wedged between Remus who was disgustingly hard, and Ronald Weasley who was surprisingly pure muscle and practically a rock.

So there you go. Figuratively, she was quite literally stuck.

It was Harry's first birthday since the death of Voldemort and the whole family (the Weasleys the Order, some proffessors) decided to make it a huge thing. The sleeping arrangements were decided by first come first serve, and Tonks, being quite the partier was the last one to arrive. The rest of the crew had arrived at pretty much the same time and well, it was all a bit of a blur (very literally, she was drunk off her ass) but somehow she ended up wedged between twiddle dee and twiddle please fuck me.

No thanks.

Somehow she maneuvered out of the sleeping arrangement and stumbled towards the kitchen and morphed into Remus, drunkenly mocking him whining about his dick. She then transformed into to Ron and proceeded to stomp around like a rock.

Ya know...if a rock could stomp.

"Ron?"

"Bloody hell!" Tonks squeaked out in his voice. It wasn't on purpose of course. The two of them just had identical swearing patterns.

"Shut up." Hermione said and pressed her body against him. "I need you."

Tonk's brow rose and she opened her mouth to protest, but then the sweetest lips she had ever tasted forced themselves onto hers and well…she _was_ still quite drunk.

"Fuck." Tonks said and lifted Hermione onto the kitchen table.

"Ron!" she hissed, "People eat here!"

"That's the idea, luv." Tonks said and put Hermione's legs over her shoulder. She smirked as the protests turned to moans and pleas. Soon, she had Hermione spread out on the table, arching into her mouth.

"Oh my god, Ron!" she moaned softly, though Tonks could tell it was practically a scream. A few more swipes of her tongue and Hermione's thighs were quaking massively as her entire body shook.

Tonks sat back with a smug grin and before she realized what was happening, Hermione was on her knees, sucking her dick.

"Jesus Christ, Hermione!" she hissed. Hermione's eyes flickered up at her, but she was too drunk to register the confusion. She could only see that Hermione had her lips wrapped around her and was doing her best to swallow her entire organ.

When the brunette succeeded, Tonks held tightly to her hair and fucked her throat until she came hard. Her eyes rolled at the feel of a soft throat contracting around her head, massaging it as Hermione swallowed her cum. Hermione pulled back and Tonks' eyes widened. "I'm so sorry, Hermione." Drunk as she was, she had one too many memories of men doing the same to her. It was awful and no one likes it.

"Don't be." Hermione panted, "I loved it."

No one except Hermione Granger, resident kinkmaster. Okay. Dully noted.

* * *

And that was the story of how Tonks started fucking one Hermione Granger quite regularly and found herself between another rock and hard place.

We will not be debating how figuratively or literally it was. (It was half literal, half figurative.)

On one hand, Hermione was a fantastic lay. But Tonks was still fucking her as Ron. And when those two broke up, she would follow Hermione to clubs and 'leave early' when in reality, she was morphing into some guy and fucking the girl's brains out.

On the other hand, she seriously wanted to date the girl but, as far as she could tell, Hermione was straight.

So she could, continue fucking Hermione as a man and make it a semi-permanent change. (Hello rock)

Or she could try to date Hermione as Tonks and at some point admit that they had been fucking for so long and so often that Tonks had a permanent dick. (hello hard place)

She was so fucked.

* * *

During one of such fucking sessions, Hermione looked up at her knowingly, and it was sexy as fuck, "I know who you are."

Tonks (donning the body of some male Adonis she had seen recently) stopped mid thrust and looked down at Hermione. "I'm sorry, what?"

Hermione flipped them over and leaned over, bracing herself on Tonks' chest as she whispered. "Ron doesn't have the faintest clue who Jesus is or how to use his tongue like that…Tonks."

Tonks' eyes widened and she inhaled sharply, her features returning to normal as she gulped. "I-I can explain."

Hermione raised a brow and put her arm over her chest, though she didn't move off of Tonk's dick nor did her hand move off of her chest. Merlin the girl was beautiful with that look on her face that said Tonks was in deep shit.

Oh wait.

She actually was in deep shit. Like Azkaban worthy shit. _Fuck_.

"I….I was drunk! And then you were _amazing_. A-a-a-and it just _kept happening._ So I just let it happen and now I think I've changed my biology or something cause that's real. And I really want to go on a date with you, so don't hate me or send me to Azkaban?" she rushed the words out and watched with one eye as Hermione stared down at her.

Her hips shifted and Tonks grunted. "H-hermione…I said that's real. As in really mine and – "

Hermione interrupted with a moan as she rose her hips and lowered them, "And really good."

Tonks' eyes widened and she squeaked out, "What?"

Hermione chuckled and leaned down, never breaking her rhythm. "Baby I've know who you were since that first night. And trust me I was very confused. You see I never wanted Ron. That night I was making a last ditch effort to force myself. I'd had a fantastic dream staring a woman and I saw 'Ron' standing there and tried to make it work. And you were _so good_. I was quite glad when I realized you weren't Ron. As you can see, I got rid of him soon after. I had – ooh yesss" she moaned as Tonks' hips jerked up. "Not yet, Tonks."

Tonks nodded but otherwise remained still.

"I'd hoped you would come to me. And I suppose you did, just not how I expected. You can change many things about you Tonks but your eyes? Your walk? That thing you do with your tongue?"

Hermione groaned and flipped her hair to one side as she kissed the woman beneath her.

"I knew it was you every time. It was actually fun for a while, and I was still a little confused on whether or not I wanted a woman, so I let you play your games. But I realized that I'm missing out on you. I want to get to know you outside of the bedroom."

Tonks moaned and nodded, her hips jerking again. "Me too."

Hermione bit her lip, "Go out with me tomorrow?"

Tonks grinned, "I'll cook you breakfast."

Hermione smiled, "It's a date. Now fuck me. Please. You know how I like it."

Tonks flipped them back over and put Hermione on all fours. "Say my name."

"Tonks." Hermione moaned.

Tonks swallowed and shook her head, "My _name_ , Hermione." She had surprised herself with the demand, but honestly, she had spent so long pretending, she _needed_ to hear Hermione say it.

Hermione looked back at her, "Please, Nymphadora. Fuck me."

Tonks groaned, "Yes, maam."

* * *

A/N: That wasn't bad right? Again, reviews are an acceptable birthday gift. Even if it's to say please never do that again :) Oh and I could be convinced to write more of this pairing. There might be a second chapter to this too.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: You've asked and I've delivered. I shall be continuing this story and I'll be getting started (eventually) on other stories with these two. Feel free to send me ideas. By the way, I'll probably change the title of this. Enjoy!

* * *

Tonks scratched her head sleepily as she made her way to the kitchen; someone was cooking and it smelled heavenly.

"There you are."

Her eyes widened and she panicked. "Hermione!" she squeaked out. Dear god who did she pretend to be last night?! How would she explain her sudden appearance? She was far too young for Azkaban dammit!

"I can see the panic in your eyes. Relax Nymphadora."

The combined sound of her name passing pretty pink lips and the sight of that knowing smile on Hermione's face brought last night back to her memory.

"Oh." She said, surprised, and then smiled. "Oh." This time it was a pathetic love sick sigh.

Hermione walked over and kissed her cheek. "Yes, 'Oh'. I do believe you promised me breakfast, but I fear if I waited for you to wake up, it would've been more of a late lunch." She turned to walk back to the stove but was pulled back by a pair of strong arms.

Tonks was in heaven. "Say my name again." She said and buried her nose in Hermione's hair. When Hermione gently stroked her arms and whispered her name, she felt tears well up.

Yes.

'Love sick' was quite an accurate description.

"Our breakfast is going to burn Nymph." She whispered.

"Let it."

Hermione laughed, "You will have plenty of time to hold on to me in the future. But right now, I am hungry and I worked hard on that bacon."

Tonks felt her heart speed at the words. Plenty of time? The Future?

"Promise?" she asked softly.

Hermione turned and cupped the woman's face. "I promise. Now let me go save the bacon."

Tonks blushed, as suddenly, she felt quite foolish for latching on to Hermione the way she did.

Hermione kissed her nose and smiled. "Don't worry. It's cute."

Tonks grumbled something about not being 'cute' and Hermione laughed as she returned to the stove.

"So…" Tonks said as she watched the brown haired goddess work about the kitchen. "What happens next?"

Hermione chuckled as she chewed on a piece of bacon. "Well. We're going to eat breakfast and then maybe call out of work to spend the day together?"

"Are you real?"

Hermione laughed. "Stop it Nymph. You'll give me a big head."

Tonks walked up behind her, hands fisting at her sides. She was hesitant to touch Hermione again, halfway convinced it was all a dream. Perhaps she'd had her soul sucked out and these were her final delusions.

"I am so serious Hermione. Cause you are standing in my kitchen, cooking us breakfast, smiling at me, asking to spend an entire day with _me_ and I…I honestly thought I'd end up in Azkaban or asking you out with a fake face trying to explain that I'm me and how badly I…" she quieted.

Hermione turned off the stove and spun to face the almost crying woman. "Nymphadora…"

This time, Tonks felt the tears fall and she folded her arms. "Again. Please say it again."

"Nymphadora."

Tonks rushed over to Hermione and kissed her. "You're looking at my face right? You know it's me? I'm not dreaming? This is real?"

"I'm real, Nymphadora. I can see you. Purple hair and all." She cupped Tonk's face and lifted watery eyes to meet her own. Smiling, she pressed their foreheads together. "This is really happening, and I really do want a relationship with you."

Tonks embraced her immediately and buried her face in Hermione hair. "I want a relationship with you too." She said, her voice laden with tears.

Hermione chuckled as she rubbed Tonks' back. "I noticed."

Tonks laughed, voice breaking only a little bit. "Are you wearing my shirt?" She asked, wanting to change the subject.

Hermione pulled back, biting her lip. "Maybe. Call it incentive."

Tonks sniffed. "To what? Cry again, or die of a heart attack?"

Hermione kissed her cheek. "No, silly. To spend the day with me. In bed."

She walked back to the stove and bent over, purposefully taking her time pulling a plate out of the oven.

"Consider it done." Tonks said, voice hoarse from a mix of arousal and leftover emotion.

Hermione smirked and fixed them a plate of food. She placed both plates on the island and leaned over as she took a bite of her food. "Good girl."

Tonks rose her brow as she ate from her own plate. "Oh that's cute. You want to pretend like I didn't hear you call me Daddy at least two different times."

Hermione choked on her eggs and glared. "I did no such thing." She said, though a blush quickly made its way to her cheeks.

Tonks smirked and mocked the brunette. "Ah! Hit me harder daddy."

Hermione broke out into laughter and reached across to smack Tonks's arm. "I did not!"

"You so did."

Hermione grinned, "Well at least I never said 'Oh sweet baby Jesus in a rocking chair.'"

Tonks groaned. "I know! I was trying to change my swearing so you wouldn't know."

She snorted. "Riiight. Cause that would keep me from knowing who I was fucking."

Tonks laughed, "Shut up."

Hermione's eyes twinkled. "Yes, daddy."

Tonks smiled and felt her heart melt at the sight of Hermione grinning at her. "Go out with me?"

Hermione's smile softened, "I'd love to, Nymph. When?"

Tonks shrugged, "I don't know. My mom's gonna flip her shit though."

She answered the unspoken question in Hermione's frown. "She's always said she'd immediately adopt the woman I allow to call me Nymph."

Hermione tilted her head back in laughter and Tonks could no longer help herself. She walked around the island and pulled Hermione into a kiss.

"Still have a dick?" Hermione asked.

Tonks nodded. "Yeah. I'm sure I can change into – "

"I want to suck it so badly right now."

Tonks gulped. "Or we can do that. Um yeah."

Hermione laughed and led the way back to the bedroom.

* * *

The next morning, Tonks once again sleepily made her way to the kitchen. "I tried to get up before you, I really did. But – "

"Nymph. Your mom is here."

Tonk's turned around in horror and closed her robe. "She what?! Mom! We talked about this!"

Andromeda's eyes widened as she glanced between them. "I…"

"Nymphadora! Don't yell at your mother. She told me all about your rules. I let her in."

Tonks huffed and shuffled over to Hermione, giving her a good morning kiss. "Why would you do that? I had plans."

Hermione laughed, "Because I actually like your mom. Now go tell her before she blows a gasket."

Tonks smirked and watched her Mom cover her mouth as she glanced pointedly from Hermione back to her. When she received a nod, Andromeda shrieked.

"Oh my god finally! When's the wedding? I need to…oh my god. I need to break into the Black funds for this!"

Tonks' eyes widened. "Mom! Whoa. No!"

She quietly urged the woman to calm down and muttered, "Not yet."

Andromeda knocked her daughter out of the way and pulled Hermione into her arms. "Welcome to the family, Hermione. Oh I'm so happy! When did this start?! Tonks, finish cooking, Hermione and I need to have a talk."

Hermione's eyes grew huge as she was yanked out of the room. "Help me!" She mouthed.

Tonks shook her head, "I don't know how! You did this to yourself. I'm going to work."

Hermione glared and, just before she was pulled out, hissed at the woman. "Coward."

Tonks laughed and finished cooking the food before getting ready for work. Andromeda's voice floated out of the room.

"So how did you two get together?"

Tonks' eyes widened at the question and she rushed to finish the food and ran upstairs. A coward indeed.

She hummed in the shower while she washed her hair. Love can be a powerful thing. She smiled as she recalled all the happy moments they had together. Hermione was absolutely adorable at all times, but Tonks' favorite look was sleepy Hermione. See, sleepy Hermione had this way of demanding 'Nym'dora' hold on to her. And 'Nym'dora' had this way of obliging every single time because how could she ever turn down such a perfect woman? She smiled to herself and floated about the bedroom putting on clothes. More than satisfied with life, she was going to go get a kiss from her woman, listen to her name pass those sweet, thin lips, and float all the way to work.

Literally. On a broom.

And figuratively. On endorphins.

Grinning, Tonks walked in the room with the two women, only to have the smile diminish from her face. Hermione was hunched over with her hands in her face.

"What did you say to her?!" She shouted and moved to embrace the brunette.

"I'm fine, Tonks." Hermione said from behind her hands.

Tonks inhaled sharply, "That's not…"

She stopped herself. Actually, yeah, Tonks is her name. But it's not the name she wants to hear from Hermione, ever again honestly.

"Look at me." She ordered softly.

Hermione shook her head and stood, leaving Tonks feeling empty on the couch. "I'm fine. Just…give me a few minutes." She quickly left the room and Tonks glared at her mother.

"Get out." She bit.

Andromeda blinked. "Nymph, I'm sorry. I – "

"DON'T. Call me Nymph. Only she can do that, and right now she doesn't even want to because of something _you_ said. So. Get. Out."

Andromeda sighed and stood. "I will. But Dora, don't let her go."

Tonks nodded stiffly and walked her mother out. Quickly, she ran through the house and found Hermione in the bedroom, sitting once more with her hands over her face.

"I'm sorry about my mother. She can be a bit difficult sometimes."

Hermione looked up with a weak smile and sniffed as she ran her fingers through her hair. "It's fine. She just…tried to rush me into something I'm not ready for and it brought up a lot of bad memories and insecurities."

Tonks sat beside her and kissed Hermione's head. "I'd love to hear them."

Hermione chuckled and leaned into the woman. "Maybe later. You have to work, young lady. And so do I."

Tonks held her close. "We have time. Why did you call me Tonks earlier?"

Hermione sighed. "I don't know. Habit?"

"Stress?" Tonks asked.

Hermione nodded and buried her face into the warm shoulder provided. "I'm sorry, Nymph." Tonks relaxed and Hermione shook her head. "Why does it mean so much to you that I call you that?"

Tonks shrugged. "Of course because of how we got together, but also…I don't know. I just like it when _you_ say my name. The way you say it…"

"Nymphadora…" she whispered, shocked by the answer.

Tonks shuddered. "Yeah. Like that. It makes me feel…good. Cared for. Aroused." Hermione chuckled. "And when you call me Tonks…it's like…"

"Like you're not special?"

Tonks sighed and nodded. "Yeah. As lame as that sounds."

Hermione sat up and tangled their fingers together. "It's not lame. Everyone wants to be special to someone. And you are, Nymph. You're special to me."

Tonks visibly relaxed at the words and kissed Hermione. "I can't begin to tell you how special you are to me, Hermione." The woman in question tensed, but remained silent. "Not for your brains or for your heroic deeds during the war, but for your smile. Your hair, the sound of your voice, all of it just makes me want to hold on to you and never let go."

Hermione gave a small smile and pat Tonks' hand as she separated them. "You're going to be late."

Tonks frowned at the change in the atmosphere. "Yeah. We're going to finish this later though. Don't think I haven't noticed what just happened."

Hermione's smile faltered slightly before she kissed Tonks' cheek. "Of course not, my ever so observant auror. I'll see you later?"

Tonks nodded. "You're um…" she swallowed. "You're welcome to come here after work."

Hermione gave her a strange smile, "Perhaps."

"I..I'll see you. Have a good day." She stood and left.

* * *

A/N: Good?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yes, I am continuing this. I have bits and pieces of a plot in my mind, so just bear with me as I figure out what will and won't work for this. And, as always, feel free to send me suggestions for more tonks/hermione stories.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Hello?"

Nothing.

Tonks tried not to let the silence get to her. Sighing, she rummaged through the fridge for something to eat, humming to compensate for the unsettling silence in the house. A smile made its way to her face as she saw an unfamiliar bowl with a note on it.

Eat something, Nymph.

Sighing happily, she warmed up the food and ate at the island.

All in all, today was a great day. Hermione cooked her breakfast, called her special, and even though she wasn't in the house, she still managed to make Tonks float on cloud 9.

The only downside was the face Hermione made when Tonks reciprocated her feelings. Something was troubling her wife (we all know where this relationship is going) and she was going to find out. Nodding to herself, Tonks finished the meal and tiredly crawled to her bed. For several hours, she tossed and turned, until someone crawled in with her. No light was needed, as she knew those curves like the back of her hand.

"I missed you." Tonks said as she pulled Hermione's back against her. She slipped her arm under Hermione's and wound it between the woman's breast until her hand rested on the opposite shoulder.

Hermione grabbed the hand from her shoulder and kissed Tonks' fingers. "I missed you too." She whispered softly. Unable to resist, Tonks laid intimate kisses on Hermione's neck and shoulder.

"What made you come?" She asked. Hermione said nothing for so long, Tonks thought she had fallen asleep. She kissed her shoulder and with a happy sigh, whispered. "Goodnight beauti –

"Nightmares."

Tonks blinked. "From the war?"

Hermione nodded. "I haven't had them for a while but certain things bring them back."

Tonks whispered. "Like?"

Hermione turned over and the moon illuminated her fearful eyes. "Like…seeing your mom."

Tonks' gasped. She had completely forgotten about her aunties crimes against Hermione. And a crime it was that the witch was dead, for Tonks had more than a few spells to cast on her for harming her wife (Gods that was so natural). "Oh my god. Oh Hermione I'm so – "

"Shh." Hermione said, placing a finger over her lips. "I don't need an apology. I wasn't lying when I said I like Andy. She's great. And…it's okay. It's not her fault. It's just a small side effect. She knows about it. She tried to leave when she saw me, but I made the choice to let her in."

Tonks hugged Hermione closer, at a complete loss for words. What could she possibly say to make this better? Absolutely nothing. But, she couldn't just say nothing!

"I don't know what to say."

The truth shall set you free.

Hermione sighed happily and snuggled deeper into the woman. "This is fine." Tonks kissed her head and gently rubbed Hermione's back. Soon, they were both asleep, and when Hermione whimpered through a nightmare, Tonks, only half awake, comforted her. After that, they slept silently through the night.

* * *

This time, Tonks actually woke up first. Hermione was curled up in front of her as the little spoon. Unable to resist the chance to see Hermione's peaceful countenance, Tonks gently turned her onto her back.

Smiling, she ran a finger over Hermione's features, committing them to memory.

"I want to take care of you and never let you go." She whispered.

"Nymph…" Hermione yawned and blinked up at the woman sleepily. "You can't say things like that."

Tonks frowned. "Why not?"

Hermione was silent and gave her a sad smile as she shook her head. "No reason."

Tonks leaned down and pressed a long kiss to her lips. "It's too late to retract that, Hermione. Believe it or not, I care for you. More than you can imagine."

"You love me." Hermione said with that same knowing look. Tonks' eyes widened, but she recovered quickly.

"I do." She said and the same strange look from yesterday returned to Hermione's face. "That. What's that look?" It was almost like Hermione was uncomfortable hearing those words, as though she didn't believe Tonks when she said them. That was wholly unacceptable. If she had to accept the reality of being granted a chance, then by all means Hermione was going to accept Tonks' feelings for her.

"I…" Hermione shrugged. "I don't feel comfortable letting people in."

Tonks scooted closer and traces patterns over Hermione's stomach. "Why not?"

Hermione shrugged again. "I don't feel like I can truly relax and let someone know everything that's bothering me. I'm The Hermione Granger. No one wants to see me desperate for affection or crying in my sleep and begging someone to hold me because I feel like I'm dying all over again."

"I do." Tonks said.

"You don't." Hermione said forcefully and sat up in the bed. "No one does."

Sighing, Tonks sat up as well and kissed Hermione's shoulder. "You're right. I don't." Hermione looked away and Tonks used her hands to bring brown eyes back to her own. "I don't ever want you to be hurt or afraid of anything. But I do want to be the person you confide in when you are. I do want to be the one holding you when it's all too much. Let me be there for you."

She was silent for several moments. "I…I'm afraid."

"Of?"

"You." She whispered. "You scare me. You feel so intensely and I…It's intimidating, yet comforting. I mean, you look at me like…like…."

"Like you're special?"

Hermione sighed and chuckled self-deprecatingly. "Yes."

Tonks smiled. "Hermione…you are."

Hermione flushed and looked away. "Hush." She said as she squirmed slightly.

Tonks frowned. "You really don't believe that do you?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and laid back in bed. "Of course I do. Goodnight Tonks – er Nymph." They were both silent, Hermione knowing she had given herself away by the slip, and Tonks hoping the young woman would cave and speak with her.

After a long stretch of silence, Tonks sighed and rolled Hermione back over. She unfolded the younger woman's arms and gently tangled their fingers together above her head.

"What are you doing?" Hermione whispered.

Tonks shrugged. "Just admiring you. You're gorgeous." Hermione snorted as she avoided Tonks' gaze. Tonks raised her brow, daring Hermione to let her in, and she caved.

"Fine. Have it your way." She sighed and Tonks smiled.

"Tell me." She said simply.

Hermione shrugged. "I'm slightly above average at best."

Tonks laughed, incredulous. "You are the most beautiful thing in my life. And I've worked sob story cases, you know: mother returned to son, long lost lover is alive, ooh that one time someone's house was torn down during a skirmish to save their life and we gave them their dream house at the end of it all. Now, that was beautiful. And it honestly doesn't even compare to you."

Hermione laughed and relaxed under the woman's gaze. "Well you have to say that." she said with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. Tonks rose her brow in a silent question and Hermione smirked before speaking one word.

"Sex."

Tonks was silent for several moments. She could deny needing to compliment Hermione and come across as too cocky, getting herself banned from sex. Or she could admit it, and have Hermione accuse her of only wanting sex, therefore being banned from sex….

Well shit.

"You've got me in a box here."

Hermione laughed and leaned up to press a soft kiss to her lips. "That's right. My box." This time Tonks laughed and she stared at Hermione, still smiling as her eyes took in all of the features of her wife.

"You are so beautiful Hermione. Do you know what I like in a woman?"Hermione shook her head. "Hair. Specifically long, curly, wild hair. I mean that's enough to have me on my knees and you've got that in spades."

Hermione slowly smiled the more Tonks spoke. When she finished Hermione bit her lip. "What else?" She whispered anxiously.

Tonks immediately voiced her next thought, for she had been staring at it all morning, coaxing it out when she could and bathing in its warmth. "A pretty smile. Not with perfect teeth though. Just something that lights up the room for me. And something that, when it's aimed towards me, makes me feel cared for. Your smile is devastating. I can't think, I can't breathe." Hermione gave a shy smile and the air left Tonks' lungs. "Gods just like that. I love your smile." She said and kissed her.

"Tell me more, Nymphadora." Hermione said softly.

Tonks smiled, "Only if you believe what I've said so far."

Hermione nodded. "I actually do."

The rest of their morning was spent in bed with Tonks detailing her biggest turn on's and turn off's. In the end, Hermione smiled at her, and accepted the truth of Tonk's feelings. Something about hearing what Tonks enjoyed in a woman and then seeing she fit those qualifications made it easier for Hermione to believe that maybe Tonks truly did care for her. That maybe in Tonks' eyes she truly was beautiful.

"Nymph." Hermione called sultrily. This time, she had pinned Tonks' down and was straddling her thighs. The woman under her trembled in response. "I love your reaction to your name." Hermione admitted.

"I love when you say it like that." She whispered softly.

Hermione winked and reached a hand down to squeeze Nymphadora through her pants. "I want you, Nymph. Right now."

Tonks exhaled sharply and nodded. "I'm all yours."After chuckling in a low ominous tone, Hermione whispered.

"I want to fuck you Nymph. With my fingers. But before you change anything, I want you to cum inside of me."

Tonks' eyes widened and she moaned. "You're going to kill me." Hermione said nothing as she pulled the woman's boxers down and slowly lined them up. Once she sunk down, she broke her silence with a wanton sound.

"Nymphadora." She moaned. "Did you make yourself bigger?"

Tonks smirked, "I wanted to give you a proper goodbye."

Hermione nodded as she bounced up and down her erection, "Much appreciated."

* * *

After several orgasms from both of them, Hermione went to the bathroom to clean up, and Tonks fixed her anatomy.

"I FORGOT WHAT MY VAGINA LOOKS LIKE!"

Hermione frowned and stuck her head out of the bathroom. "Excuse me?"

Tonks looked up from the mirror with a panicked look. "I forgot what my vagina looks like! Oh my god I don't know who's this is!"

Hermione smirked, "I think that's mine."

"Oh…heh. Talk about identity theft." Tonks snickered and laid back down on the bed. She closed her eyes in concentration and tried again.

"Oh…" Hermione said and Tonks wondered at the tone.

"What?" She asked and her eyes widened at the look Hermione was giving her.

Hermione shook her head. "Nothing. Is that you?"

Tonks looked down and after a careful examination, she smiled. "Yes!"

Hermione looked. "Well since I'm gay now, I guess it's not weird to say this, but damn Nymph. You are beautiful."

Tonks blushed under the heated gaze. "Ah, thanks. I actually forgot how self conscious I am about it. It's not for everyone, ya know?"

"No." She said simply and crawled onto the bed, eyes locked between Tonks thighs. Hungrily, she licked her lips and stared at the meaty lips before her. Tonks was thicker than her and so wet she was literally drooling. Hermione had initially still held some doubts as to whether or not she could go through with this, but the sight of her girlfriend was enough to convince her.

Tonks bit her lip. "Are you sure? Cause I could change it."

Hermione looked up with a frown. "Don't you dare. Nymph you are beautiful. Now shush. I'm trying to be a lesbian." With that, she closed her eyes and had her first real taste of the woman.

* * *

"Wait!" Tonks shouted after her second orgasm in ten minutes. "Wait. Please!"

Hermione looked up with an impatient brow raised and Tonks tried to catch her breath. "Just...I'm super sensitive right now, it's all new again, please stop. I can't take anymore right now."

Hermione licked the cum from her lips and pouted. "But I was just getting started." Tonks whimpered and watched with heavy lids as Hermione kissed up her body. "At least let me…." A warm hand cupped her core and Tonks bit her lip when fingers began to play at her entrance.

"I…" she was cut off by a kiss, a kiss that tasted like her. She groaned.

"Please, Nymphadora?" Hermione purred.

Tonks trembled at the sound and nodded. "Okay…"

She bit her lip as Hermione immediately pushed one lone finger inside of her. "Hermione…" she whispered and Hermione leaned above her.

"Yes Nymphadora?" She asked, and then her eyes fluttered at what Tonks assumed was ecstasy at the clench her name invoked.

"Hermione." Tonks gasped out and the woman began to pump her finger in and out.

"Yes, Nymphadora." She moaned and began to chant her name, driving Tonks higher and higher

Tonks moaned and raised her hips to follow the finger in and out. She pulled Hermione down for a kiss, showing instead what she could not say. Once she pulled back to breathe, Tonks closed her eyes and shook her head. "Too soon. I want to enjoy you inside…"

Hermione coo'd. "We have all the time in the world, Nymph. I'll taste you, fuck you, grind myself against you. But right now, I want you to cum."

Tonks blinked up at her. There were those words again. "Promise?" She whispered.

Hermione curled her finger and whispered. "I promise."

* * *

Later that day, Tonks waltzed into the room in a suit and tie. "You ready?"

Hermione smiled, "Of course."

Tonks let her face shift to that of a wolf and howled. She stomped her foot and panted at the sight before her. Hermione was dressed in an elegant purple dress that hugged her in all the right places. The small of her back was exposed and Tonks could not wait to get her hands on that slightly scarred skin.

Hermione laughed, "Thank you."

Tonks' face morphed back to normal and she smiled, "No. Thank you. I'm going to be the envy of every man and woman we see." She offered her arm to the giggling brunette and apparated them to the restaurant.

"Oh no." The man said upon sight of them. "It's you again."

Hermione frowned at him. "Excuse you?" She said.

Tonks squeezed her arm. "Look I apologized alright? It was a fluke! I'm sure it won't happen again." Hermione was still frowning but remained silent during the exchange.

He sighed. "Sure it won't. I'll escort you to your table. Try not to destroy my restaurant." Tonks could feel the moment Hermione realized it.

She hadn't tripped once since they were together.

* * *

A/N: I think I've got a pretty good pace going.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: The next chapter is mostly ready. I will try to post it soon.

Enjoy

* * *

"Oh no." The man said upon sight of them. "It's you again."

Hermione frowned at him. "Excuse you?" She said.

Tonks squeezed her arm. "Look I apologized alright? It was a fluke! I'm sure it won't happen again." Hermione was still frowning but remained silent during the exchange.

He sighed. "Sure it won't. I'll escort you to your table. Try not to destroy my restaurant." Tonks could feel the moment Hermione realized it.

She hadn't tripped once since they were together.

Hermione looked at her with wide eyes and Tonks kept her own floating about in the air. For the first time in a while, Tonks honestly tripped up a step. She cried out as her arm flailed, but it seems, she was the only one surprised by her blunder. Immediately the man caught her flailing arms and kept her from hitting the ground. Once she was upright, he glared.

"I will keep a wheelchair for the next time you arrive."

Tonks blushed sheepishly and ignored what felt like anger radiating from her wife. Dear lord, were they going to have their first public fight so soon? Once they were seated, Tonks bit her lip and finally made eye contact with Hermione.

"What's going on, Nymph?" the brunette asked.

Well that was a good sign. She was definitely not angry, but certainly unhappy. Tonks heaved a sigh of relief at her name and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'm not angry; I'm just confused. You haven't tripped or broken anything while we've been together. And now suddenly you need a wheelchair to keep you from tearing a building down?"

Tonks sighed and took a deep breath. "I think it's time we talked about my job."

Hermione's brows furrowed. "Okay?"

They were interrupted by a waitress who went wide eyed at the sight of Tonks and stayed several feet back. When she left, Tonks took a deep breath in preparation.

"Hermione…" she started.

Hermione rose her brow. "Oh my, is that your serious voice?"

Tonks rolled her eyes. "Shut up. Look, my job is dangerous, you know that. Because of my abilities, I often get the dangerous missions. Sometimes I come home covered in my blood, other times it's someone else's blood. Sometimes I get kidnapped, or whoever is closest to me gets kidnapped." She eyed Hermione pointedly but knew the woman could handle herself. "As for my fake clumsiness, I want to be underestimated. It gives me an element of surprise. And frightens my enemies when I get serious."

Hermione sighed. "I figured as much. I just don't like it. I want to show you off too, Nymph. Not as the klutz, but as my big bad auror." Tonks smiled at her and blushed. Hermione blushed as well, "The truth is, I may or may not have peeked into your history as an auror."

Tonks frowned. "What? Why?"

Hermione sighed. "I guess it's time we talked about when I developed a crush on you."

Tonks smirked and waggled her eyebrows. "You have a crush on me?"

"Shut up!" Hermione said, laughing. "Remember when you saved us at the battle in the ministry?"

Tonks nodded. "Yeah. I was mostly in the background though."

Hermione hummed. "I know. You were fantastic in the background. I mean…you jumped from wizard to wizard and distracted them from the important stuff and kicked their ass. I…well…." Hermione winked and Tonks choked on her water.

"Oh. I see." She said once her throat was clear of water. She smiled at the giggling woman.

"Anyway, there's a reason I call you my big bad auror. So just promise that every few dates we can go somewhere you won't pretend." Hermione glared and picked up her knife, pointing it threateningly at her date. "And _don't_ touch my food. Ever."

Tonks leaned back in amused disbelief. "Or what?"

Hermione blinked and set the knife down. She folded her napkin on her lap and adopted a proper and polite tone.

"You don't want to find out." Tonks grinned and licked her lips.

"Oh I really do." She stretched and tipped her chair back. Hermione's eyes widened as the woman fell backwards with a shout and somehow lost her shoe. She watched as it landed on the plate in the waitress' hand and catapulted the food onto the floor near her. Her eye twitched and Tonks slowly stood up, rubbing her head. Her elbow, of course, hit the other plate of food in the shocked waitress' hand and knocked it onto the man who led them in. He stopped his angry tirade mid-sentence and took several deep breaths. When he opened his mouth, Hermione held up her hand.

"Was that my food?" she softly asked the waitress. The woman nodded and Hermione glared at her date. "No sex. For a week!"

Tonks' eyes widened and she watched as Hermione stood and left the restaurant. "You – I – what?"

The man smiled and nodded happily, before ordering the busboys to clean up the mess. He held open the door for Hermione and waved her off. When Tonks ran after her, she heard the man humming to himself as he picked the food off his jacket.

* * *

"Hermione whoa wait. Let's discuss this!" Tonks said as she rushed inside the house. She spun Hermione around to face her and was greeted with a very angry brunette. Shrinking back, Tonks raised her hands in surrender. "Or not."

With an infuriated wave of her hand, Hermione changed into pajamas and rummaged through the drawers until she found the menu for a nearby takeaway restaurant. Tonks hemmed and hawed and begged and pleaded, but Hermione was silent. When their food finally arrived, Hermione handed Tonks her plate and ate her own, glaring at the woman. They were standing at the island in the kitchen and Tonks couldn't help but smile.

"You're really cute when you glare at me. I like the way your eyes crinkle."

Hermione blinked before turning the brightest shade of pink Tonks had ever seen. "That's cheating Nymph." She said softly as she tried to hide her smile.

Tonks sighed. "So is saying my name like that. I'm sorry, okay? You were just so tempting with that angry face."

Hermione rose her brow and smirked. "Well, tempting is _all_ I'll be for the next week."

Tonks pouted and walked around to embrace Hermione from behind. "Come on Hermione. You promised to taste me."

Hermione said nothing but Tonks felt the sharp exhale at her words. She smiled. "And you know how badly I crave to be inside you at all times. Hearing you say my name." Hermione cleared her throat and sat upright.

"This isn't going to work, Nymph." Nodding to herself, Hermione resumed eating and tried to ignore the hand roaming her body as well as the heat on her neck. Tonks slid her hand up towards Hermione's breasts and squeezed.

"Say it."

Hermione swallowed her food and took a shaky breath. "No." Tonks groaned as she slid a hand inside Hermione's pants.

"You're so wet. Just say it."

Hermione leaned her head back on Tonks' shoulder and gripped the wrist of the hand massaging her clit. "I won't!" She said breathlessly. They were silent for several moments as Tonks' agile fingers had their way with Hermione's throbbing clit. The only sound that could be heard was Hermione's heavy breathing and the occasional whimper.

"Say it." She whispered to the woman, well aware of what effect she was having.

"Oh god." Hermione moaned. Her orgasm was just out of reach, mocking her. Tonks pulled her into a kiss full of heat and when she pulled back, Hermione groaned. "Take me to bed, Nymphadora."

Tonks smirked. "Yes, dear."

* * *

To her surprise, after that night Hermione actually held out for a week. Well. Almost. On the fifth day Tonks marched into the house on her lunch break and gave Hermione as many screaming orgasms as she could fit in fifty minutes. The remaining ten were for eating (She had an apple and an energy bar in case you were curious) and watching Hermione slowly recover.

"You're so beautiful." Tonks whispered mid energy bar.

"And you're forgiven. Flatterer."

Tonks smiled. "I promise not to touch your food again."

Hermione hummed and turned over onto her back. She stretched and shivered at the twinges deep within. "So long as you promise to make it up to me like that, do whatever you want." Hermione inhaled deeply and the relish was clear on her face. "Mmm I love it when you get rough."

"Was I too rough?" Tonks asked softly.

Hermione gave a pleased chuckle. "No. I mean I think you bruised my clit, but the last time someone did that, my orgasms were…gods just out of this world."

Tonks blinked. "S'cuse you?"

Hermione chuckled. "You're cute when you're jealous."

Tonks glared as she hastily got dressed. "We're talking about this later."

Hermione laughed. Oh they'd talk about it. And then Tonks would do her best to fuck those memories out of her mind.

"Sure thing cutie pie. Don't keep me waiting Nymph."

Tonks bit her lip at the image of Hermione sprawled on her bed and sighed happily. Could life get any better? She kissed her wife goodbye and with a final longing glance, raced out the door.

* * *

"We have to do something about Hermione." Andromeda said as she stared into the fireplace. She turned and cast a serious look across the room. "We can't let them continue like this."

"I agree, sister." Narcissa said from her place in the chair. She sipped her drink like the pureblooded royalty she was and smirked over the rim. "I assume you have a plan?"

The dark haired woman nodded, looking every bit like her dead sister with the fire shining from behind her, blocking her face. The two of them shared more than just looks: expressions, habits, even tone of voice, they were twins in all but birth. "It won't be pretty, and I fear my daughter may hate me for quite some time if it doesn't work."

Narcissa chuckled. "You run the risk of losing her to the girl either way. Might as well go out bloody."

* * *

A/N: Cue dramatic music.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Alright guys, here ya go.

* * *

"We have to do something about Hermione." Andromeda said as she stared into the fireplace. She nodded and cast a serious look across the room. "We can't let them continue like this."

"I agree, sister." Narcissa said from her place in the chair. She sipped her cup like the pureblooded royalty she was. "I assume you have a plan?"

She nodded, looking every bit like her dead sister. The two of them shared more than just looks. Expressions, habits, they were twins in all but birth. "It won't be pretty and I fear my daughter may hate me for quite some time if it doesn't work."

Narcissa chuckled. "You run the risk of losing her to the girl either way. Might as well go out bloody."

* * *

Hermione answered the door with a smile, only to immediately slam it shut and scramble backwards.

"It's alright, Hermione. Please open the door."

She shook her head and grabbed onto her scarred arm. "G-go away! Both of you!"

"Ms. Granger please. I only wish to speak to you."

Hermione shook her head and slid down against the wall as she tried to stop the oncoming panic attack. "I've nothing to say to either of you!"

Andromeda sighed. "Okay maybe this wasn't the best idea."

Narcissa snorted. "You don't say. I mean really, seeing Bella's twin standing next to me should definitely have made her comfortable."

Andromeda rolled her eyes. "Shut up. Hermione, please! I know things are serious between you and Tonks. I just want you to be okay with us."

Hermione put her hands over her ears and sank to the floor. "No, no, no!" She said over and over.

"Is she having a panic attack?" Narcissa asked with wide eyes. She pressed her ear to the door and listened. "God dammit Andy, had I known your plan was to ambush her I would never have come along. That's the last time I listen to your ideas. Where is Tonks?"

"At work. Duh. Hang on I have a key." She said and Narcissa rolled her eyes as the woman stared hunting for it.

"Definitely the last time." She whipped out her wand and sent a patronus to her niece.

"What are you doing?" Andromeda shrieked.

Narcissa glared. "You've sent her into a panic attack and now you want to break into the house while the girl is mentally in the throes of Bella's torture?"

Andy's eyes widened, "I…" Narcissa shook her head and looked to the door as she heard the sound of the floo.

"The Calvary is here. I don't imagine we'll survive."

Andromeda placed her head against the door and sighed. "I suppose it'll be worse if we run?"

Narcissa tipped her head with a sigh and they waited.

* * *

After several minutes of distant screaming, the door opened to a red headed, infuriated Tonks.

"Hello niece."

"What. The. Fuck is wrong with you two?" She asked angrily as she looked between them. She stepped outside and slammed the door behind her.

"I just wanted – "

"To what?!" Tonks shouted. "To scare her so bad she vomited on herself? Or to send her running to the kitchen for a knife, _screaming_ that she wasn't going back alive?"

Even Narcissa had the decency to lower her head in shame and pity for the woman having to see her girlfriend like that.

"Oh god." Andromeda whispered and covered her mouth. "Tonks I – "

"I'm sorry, niece. I rushed here to see the girl and I knocked before Andy could remind me – "

Tonks's jaw flexed and her eyes turned red as she glanced to the woman, cutting her off.

"Don't try to cover for her bullshit, Auntie. You think I don't know who tried to force this stupid reconciliation? The same _asshole_ who tried to get her to sign a fucking marriage license before our first date."

Narcissa's eyes cut to her big sister and she shook her head. Tonks' chest heaved in anger and she gripped her mother by the shirt, slamming her against the door.

"Leave." She hissed. "And I swear to god, if you ever show up at this house without Hermione's invitation, hell if she even sees you in the fucking street, you can consider yourself disowned. And know this, mother. I will do _whatever it takes_ to calm her down next time. Even if it means throwing your head at her feet."

Andy gasped and tears fell at a rapid pace down her cheeks.

"Tonks, please." Narcissa tried. "Her heart was in the right – "

"I don't care!" She shouted. "I _won't_ lose her because of you. I-I can't." Her anger broke to reveal sorrow and worry. "I can't!"

And it was then that Andromeda realized the true consequences of her actions. It was one thing to be disowned, but another entirely to ruin the poor girl's life. Hermione, as far Andromeda was concerned, was the best thing that ever happened to Tonks, and quite frankly, she herself would do whatever it takes to keep them together. Even if it means never seeing her daughter again. So long as she was _happy._

She watched her daughter slowly fall apart before her and in that moment, she truly felt like the sister she resembled. She reached out a hand to comfort her and immediately, the young woman became angry again. She slapped Andromeda's hand away.

"Get away from me." She growled from beneath her tears. Tonks angrily cleared her face and took several calming breaths. "I have a distressed girlfriend to tend to." She glared at her mother. "Assuming she wants to remain with me after this." She pushed Andromeda into Narcissa's arms and slammed the door behind her.

Andromeda gripped her sister and sobbed. "What did I do, Narcissa?"

Narcissa sighed. "Come. Let's go home."

* * *

"Baby?" Tonks said softly as she entered the room. Hermione was curled up on the window sill, staring outside. "Hermione?"

The brunette sniffed. "I'm sorry." She said brokenly and her shoulders shook as she cried again. Tonks rushed over and pulled Hermione into a hug as the woman apologized over and over again.

"I think I should go." She whispered. Tonks' heart stopped and she took a deep breath. Hermione was just saying that because she was scared. Or so she hoped.

"Why?" She asked softly. She sounded much stronger than she felt.

Hermione sat up and leaned against the window once more, looking like she wanted to jump. Tonks discreetly checked for her wand. If Hermione jumped, she was going to catch her and take her far from this place. To Tonks relief, she closed her eyes and hid her face with her hands.

"I don't think it's a good sign for us if I can't even look at your family without…" She shook her head. "God I'm so embarrassed."

Tonks sighed in relief. It had nothing to do with Hermione's feelings for her. Hermione still cared and that meant there was a chance for them, one she was going to take.

"Do you remember what I said to you?" Tonks asked with an easy smile. Hermione shook her head. "I told you that I want to be the one right here when you're at your worst. I hate that this happened today, but I'm glad that I was here to help. That you wanted me to help."

Hermione sniffled but remained hidden.

"I'm not going anywhere, Hermione. And I certainly don't want you to leave. But if you need time alone, I can respect that. So long as you come back to me."

Hermione peeked at Tonks through her fingers and Tonks took the opportunity to morph her face into that of a duck. As always, Hermione laughed, though it was accompanied by a sob.

"Oh Nymph..."

"Come here." Tonks said, face back to normal. Hermione launched herself into the woman's arms. "I love you, Hermione." She smiled at the way Hermione relaxed and kissed her head. How could her aunt hurt someone so perfect? "I am so, so sorry for what my family has done to you."

Hermione placed a finger over her lips and smiled weakly. "Not that. Not now."

Tonks nodded and kissed Hermione's hand gently. "Then what now?"

She spoke into Tonks chest. "Maybe a movie night? I kind of spent the past few minutes convincing myself I had to leave. And now that I don't….I just…" she took a deep breath. "I just need to be held. By you."

Tonks felt the air leave her lungs and she smiled. "Okay. How about we watch it in here?"

Hermione nodded. "Okay." With a smile, Tonks stood and prepared the room for a movie night. "Nymph?"

Tonks turned towards her.

"I heard what you said to your mom." She folded into herself. "Thank you." She whispered.

Tonks shook her head in disgust. "I can't believe she did that to you. I just…I can't. I don't know that I'll ever forgive her."

Hermione gave a weak smile. "You will. And I will too. It just takes time. What did they want with me?"

Tonks scoffed and continued to set up the room. "They wanted to settle everything from the war, so you wouldn't be frightened of them. I'm not sure how ambushing you like that was going to help."

Hermione covered her hand with her mouth. "Oh god. And the way I acted. I'm so ashamed."

Tonks scoffed again. "Don't be. I mean this is the first time you've seen Narcissa since the war. And my mother standing next to her like that? Even I had a flashback."

Hermione sighed and Tonks walked over to her. "Movie is ready. I put on Lilo and Stitch."

Hermione let herself be pulled to bed and cuddled up to the woman. "Nymph..." she whispered, looking up to her eyes and Tonks clearly heard the words she couldn't say. And they were beautiful.

"I know, baby." She said and tightened her hold. "I love you too."

* * *

By the end of the movie, Hermione was wide awake and watching her big bad auror sleep.

She was so beautiful and kind and caring and…Hermione sighed. She could go on and on about this woman. The same woman who's threatened her own mother. Hermione hated that it happened, but it warmed her heart to know the lengths Nymph would go to keep her safe.

So why couldn't she admit the truth? Out loud anyway. She was in love. She was _so_ in love with this woman who pulled her from her nightmares with the sweetest smile she'd ever seen.

A finger rose to trace plump lips and she bit her own. Slowly, she lost herself in the contours of her Nymphadora's face.

"I…" she whispered and withdrew her hand as her words faltered. A troubled sigh escaped her lips.

Why was this so hard? Nymph said it. Immediately. And she said it so often. Hermione loved that about her. Loved hearing that Nymph loved her.

And Nymph knew Hermione felt the same, but the woman was far too kind, allowing Hermione to take her time in admitting it, accepting it.

Sighing once more, Hermione quietly got out of bed and headed downstairs to clean and cook. Maybe she could wake the woman with dinner and a declaration.

She headed downstairs and shook her head at the mess she made. It was horrifying. Especially the kitchen. After she gotten hold of the knife, Nymph literally had to tackle her to keep her from slicing her wrists and in the process, Hermione accidentally stabbed her. _That_ was what brought her out of her episode. And it sent her spiraling into another.

However, Nymph refused to be healed, insisting Hermione look at her. And when she finally did? The sweetest smile, Hermione had ever seen crossed her face and well, she lost it again. In a more sane manner. Of course Nymph took care of that too.

With a deep breath, Hermione started cleaning the muggle way and got lost in her thoughts.

She'd never had a problem with her sexuality. It was never in question. She liked men and she appreciated women. That didn't make her gay. Just open minded. But Nymph…she'd appreciated Nymph multiple times. Often she wondered why, but ignored it in favor of teenage romance with Ron.

Until the night she couldn't. After the battle in the ministry, when Hermione had seen her big bad auror in action, it changed things. From then on, the woman would occasionally taunt Hermione in her dreams, daring her to touch. She found she did more than appreciate women, she loved to watch them move, and talk, and breathe, and bend over. Of course it was all put on hold for the war. And then they met up for Harry's birthday. Seeing Nymphadora again brought back the dreams and well, after that….

Hermione bit her lip and stared at the mostly clean kitchen.

After that, Nymphadora became obsessed with her. And it's just as well, because she was obsessed with Nymphadora. After their first night, she read up on the woman's work history and suffice to say, there was a reason Hermione called her big and bad. The woman pulled off more missions than any auror her age, and the unclassified details were unbelievable. So, every night Hermione went out, she made sure Nymph knew. And every night, she went home with the woman.

That is, until she became tired of pretending.

She wanted to hear the details of those stories, feel the scars they left behind. She wanted to be there when the woman came home, exhausted. She wanted to be the one to congratulate her on a job well done. Hermione was not one for sitting at home doing nothing, but she found she wouldn't mind being a housewife for Nymphadora.

She smiled and shook her head. She'd go insane if she were a housewife, but the fantasy was one she often got lost in. Honestly, she'd wanted to sign that marriage license when Andromeda brought it, but she was afraid.

Hermione blinked.

"I'm still afraid." She whispered.

And there it was. She stood and waved her hand. The kitchen cleaned itself as she began cooking dinner.

"What am I afraid of?"

The answer eluded her up until Nymph stumbled into the kitchen blurry eyed and beautiful.

"Baby?" she asked sleepily.

Hermione felt her heart swell and so, she tried again. "I…I like it when you call me that."

Nymph smiled at her and Hermione half-heartedly returned it. Of course, the older woman noticed, and walked over to her. "What's wrong?" She asked, suddenly alert.

Hermione's lips lifted and she kissed Nymph's cheek. "I'll tell you over dinner."

Nymph's eyes were so beautiful. She wondered how the woman born of the twin of her torturer could be so perfect. Suddenly, she was pulled into a hug that was as gentle as it was strong.

"How do you feel?" she whispered softly. Hermione pressed herself against the strong body and sighed.

"Tired but okay." She hummed and reluctantly ended the embrace. "Go relax on the couch, Nymph. Dinner will be ready soon."

Nymph nodded, suddenly sleepy again, and did as she was bid. "Love you." She said as she sleepwalked into the next room.

"I know." Hermione said and rolled her eyes at herself. That was twice in as many minutes that she failed to say those three words. Apparently, they would not be voiced until they talked. Shaking her head, she tried to prepare herself for the night ahead of her while she fixed Nymph's favorite.

* * *

Tonks watched the woman from afar, hidden by the shadows in the kitchen and the magic keeping Hermione from looking into the corner. She was worried. Hermione was obviously lost in thought, though they seemed not to be traumatic ones. After a smile appeared on her face, Tonks nodded, satisfied the woman was okay and actually went to the couch. She did not relax, however. Instead, she thought back to the moments before she fell asleep. When Hermione stared up at her, love quite clear in her eyes.

She bit her lip. The time was approaching fast and she needed to make a decision. She honestly wanted to do this traditionally and give Hermione the Black name, but that name came with tainted memories. She had always planned to restart the family with a whole new direction, but it seemed her auntie had ruined that plan. Tonks was a name she never wanted near Hermione, though don't ask her why. Maybe it was the pride her mother instilled in her. Or maybe it was the fact that she just never wanted to hear Hermione say Tonks ever again. Either way, she wanted a ring on Hermione's finger declaring the brunette as hers.

She sighed and ran her hand over her eyes.

"I'm pretty sure I told you to relax, Nymph."

Tonks jumped and smiled. "Well, I can't with the way that kitchen smelled. Have I ever told you how much I love your cooking?"

Hermione chuckled as she stood behind the couch and wrapped her arms around the woman, "I've cooked for you twice. For all you know, that's all I can make."

Tonks looked up at her with a smile. "Eggs and meatloaf? I'll eat it everyday for the rest of my life."

She laughed, but Hermione only smiled.

"What's the catch, Tonks?" Tonks blinked and her laughter immediately ceased.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "What's the catch?" She almost shouted. "Are you heavy handed? Polyamorous?" Hermione stopped and her eyes widened. "Do you look exactly like your mom?"

Tonks frowned and stood as Hermione backed away from her. "Baby ple – "

"Tell me!" Hermione shouted.

Tonks closed her eyes. "No."

"No to what, Tonks?!"

"Don't call me that!" She shouted. It was like a stab to her heart everytime. Every utterance of her name equated one step towards the door and there was no way she was letting Hermione leave.

"Or what!" Hermione yelled. "Or what, _Tonks?_ Are you going to hit me? Call me a mudblood?"

Tonks shook her head. "Why are you saying these things?"

Hermione laughed. "Because you're too…it's not normal. The way you make me feel. The way you are. You love me, you think I'm beautiful, you save me from myself. What's the fucking catch?! Tell me now before I…"

Tonks stepped forward. "Before you what, Hermione? Before you admit how much you love me?"

Hermione crossed her arms and shook her head. "I don't."

Tonks tried not to let the words affect her. "You do. I _know_ you do. You latched on to me the moment you saw me today. You were so worried about me, you immediately broke out of your episode." There were tears on both sets of cheeks as Hermione shook her head.

"Don't shake your head, Hermione. You murmured _my_ name in your sleep. You begged to be held by _me._ You want to be called baby by _me_. And I've seen how you get when people call you baby."

"No." The woman sobbed. "What's the catch, Tonks? What is it? Tell me or I'm leaving."

Tonks stepped up to her and gripped her shoulders. "I'm lazy. I don't like to clean. I snore, I sleepwalk, I torture and murder people for a living. I squeeze my toothpaste from the middle. I love the sound of a pen clicking repeatedly for minutes on end. Take your pick, baby. But don't you ever, _ever_ think I would hurt you like that. Ever." She pulled Hermione into a hug, glad when the woman did not reject her. "You've read my file. if you asked, I'd deliver my mother's head at your feet. Hell, I'll deliver my own. Just don't ask me to let you go."

Hermione sobbed in her arms, and Tonks discreetly moved her away from the door. When hands fisted her shirt, she looked down to see the woman's forehead pressed against her sternum. "How can you still want me, Tonks? I'm a mess. Every time things are going well, I…"

"You what? You let me crumble another wall around your heart?" Tonks shook her head. "I assure you, I have no problem with that."

Hermione scoffed. "You are endlessly optimistic."

Tonks chuckled. "Only because I can't bear the thought of you leaving me."

Hermione's eyes fluttered and Tonks sighed. "Hermione I'm not perfect. Far from it. I have nightmares too. My job is a battle everyday." She shrugged. "Sometimes I drink too much and sometimes I don't drink enough. There's a corner of this house that I find comfortable and I'll stay there for hours on end reliving every death that should never have happened. I have plenty of flaws, baby. We just haven't hit that point yet."

Hermione sniffled and she looked up at her. "When we do, I'll be here…Nymph."

This time it was she who released a shuddering breath and a tear fell down her cheek. Hermione wiped it away with her thumb.

"Oh Nymph, I'm so sorry. I just…I wanted to tell you I love you and…everything spiraled out of control."

Tonks blinked down at her. "Say it again. All of it." She begged and Hermione smiled up at her like she was the only person in the world.

"I love you, Nymphadora."

Tonks pulled the woman into a tight hug and pressed her face into Hermione's neck. "Gods." She whispered. "I love you too."

Hermione laughed and pulled away, wiping her tears. "Jesus this has been a rough day."

Tonks laughed as well and nodded. "Agreed. Let's try to keep it down to one crisis per week."

Hermione smiled at her. "Agreed."

"Oh and...Hermione?" She looked up at the serious tone. "Can you…could you not threaten to leave me, anymore? I…"

Hermione cupped her face, "Oh Nymph, I'm so sorry. I don't mean to do that to you. I'll work on it."

Tonks nodded and wondered if Hermione could see through her as well as she could.

"Hey." Hermione said, maintaining eye contact. "I promise."

Apparently so.

Tonks smiled and nodded again. They kissed briefly, both taking comfort in the feel the other. Hermione smiled and led the way to the kitchen.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I actually have a couple chapters of this ready. Do get your hopes up a bit.

* * *

Two weeks later, Tonks awoke to Hermione reading while she sipped tea.

Tonks groaned. As erotic as the image was, it was way too damn early for it. "How long have you been up?"

Hermione rose her brow. "I can't believe you're awake. I thought you'd never know I do this." Tonks blinked against the light before covering her head with the blanket.

"What are you doing?"

Hermione chuckled. "I'm reading. For fun." Tonks said nothing, already asleep. "And you probably won't remember this."

"Good morning." Hermione said to the woman as she walked into the kitchen.

Tonks fiddled with her clothing as she walked in. "Morning." She kissed Hermione's cheek and grabbed a strawberry from her plate. "How long have you been up, baby?"

Hermione chuckled to herself. "Not long. You ready for work?"

Tonks nodded. "Oh, uh can you stop by on your lunch? We need to sign things."

Hermione's brow rose as she sipped her tea. "Things?"

Tonks avoided eye contact. "Yeah. You know…spouse things for work…in case something happens to me I…I want you to be able know about it."

Hermione blinked slowly. "Spouse?"

"It's just papers." She said softly. "Doesn't mean anything."

"Okay." The brunette shrugged. "I'll find some time."

Tonks nodded. "Good. I'll try to have it all ready for you."

Hermione continued sipping her tea, deep in thought.

"Are you okay?" Tonks asked. Hermione looked up and smiled.

"I'm fine, Nymph. Just getting ready for work." She turned her eyes down to her tea. "We all have our battles I suppose." She whispered.

Tonks nodded in respect. She imagined working as a medic was an uphill battle. She finished her breakfast and quickly washed the plate. She walked over to her silent wife and rubbed her shoulders.

"Have a good day at work, baby." She kissed Hermione's head and with an encouraging embrace, she left.

* * *

"Nymph?"

"Sorry lady. No one by that name works here."

Hermione rose her brow. "Except her nameplate is on her desk."

The muscular woman looked up and smirked. "It was a mistake. See the N word doesn't get said around here. And anyone who says the N word gets their ass kicked."

An equally burly guy in the corner chuckled. "Uh oh. She looks like she doesn't believe ya, Carson. I think you need to really explain it to her. Give her the – "

"Are you two done? Where is Tonks?"

The guy blinked. "You better watch yourself, girly."

Carson stood. "Who the fuck are you exactly?"

Hermione rose her brow. "Her girlfriend. Where is she?"

Carson's eyes widened and she covered her mouth. "Oh my god you're Hermione Granger?!"

Hermione blinked at the change. "Yeah. Wh – "

"WAIT RIGHT HERE PLEASE." She shouted and ran off into another room. Hermione frowned at the sound of things being thrown. The man in the corner snickered and Hermione looked over at him.

"Why am I – "

"GOT IT!" She shouted and raced back in. She slowed down just before she barreled into Hermione and calmly walked the last few steps. "Could you, um, sign these things for my…my niece?"

"Aren't you an only child?" The guy in the corner snickered.

"Shut up Frank!"

Hermione blinked. "Uh sure. Who do I make it out to?"

The woman grinned. "To Carson! We uh...share the name."

"That's not suspicious."

"Shut the fuck up Frank!"

Hermione's brow rose and she smiled. "Sure thing." After watching Hermione sign the items, the woman pulled out a camera with a question on her face. "I don't want to see this being sold." Hermione said.

"Never!" Carson shouted and handed Frank the camera.

"Alright. Everybody say 'I'm obsessed with you!'"

"God dammit Frank!"

After a second picture and a long talk about how amazing Hermione was, Tonks walked in.

"You owe me a drink, Frank." Hermione turned around from her place on top of someone's desk and smiled at her smirking girlfriend.

"Nymph! You never told me your coworkers were so…interesting." She said, looking at Carson.

Tonks snickered and tapped Carson's shoulder, pulling her away from Hermione. "You hear that Carson? She said you're interesting. Go talk to Frank about it."

Carson rolled her eyes. "I hate all of you. Except you Ms. Granger!" Hermione winked at her.

"Where have you been, Nymph?" she asked as she kissed Tonks hello. The older woman smiled.

"Human resources. I was getting everything ready for us."

Frank rose his brow and held up his hands. "Whoa whoa whoa." He said, interrupting them. "So we're just gonna skip over the fact that she called you Nymph? Multiple times?" Tonks blushed and avoided eye contact with all occupants of the room.

"Yes." Twin sets of "Ooh's" echoed in the room and Tonks rolled her eyes. "Shut up guys. Hermione?" Tonks said with a bow.

"Yes Nymph?" The younger woman smirked.

"Come." She offered her arm.

"Yes, Nymph." Hermione said and slid of the desk. She slipped her arm in Tonks' offered one and they made their way to the door.

"Oooohh!"

"Shut up Frank!" Hermione shouted behind her and the man choked on his toothpick.

"Dude. Hermione Granger just told you to shut up." Carson said with wide eyes. "She is so awesome."

Tonks was doubled over with laughter as they entered the elevator. "Oh my god I love you." She said between bouts of laughter.

"I know." Hermione said with a smirk. "Why exactly is your coworker obsessed with me, and why didn't I know about that before I walked into your office?" Tonks opened her mouth to speak when Narcissa stepped onto the elevator with them, head buried in papers.

"Auntie." Tonks breathed out in shock and immediately stepped in front of Hermione, shoulders squared. The doors closed just as Narcissa looked up.

"Niece. What are you doing – Oh. Ms. Granger. I apologize I didn't see you."

Hermione squeezed Tonks's shoulders and leaned her head on the woman's back. "Hello, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Please." The woman said softly. "Call me Cissy. I hope the connotation will bring some comfort."

A short laugh pushed its way past Hermione's lips and she chanced a look. The woman was holding up her paperwork out of politeness. And perhaps out of fear of her rather tense and battle ready girlfriend.

"More amusement I think." Hermione said with a smile. "You are anything but. More than I can say for myself."

The paper lowered to display cool eyes. "It's far less than I can say. You are possibly the bravest woman I know, Ms. Granger. My niece is a very lucky woman. And I am very sorry for the way I ambushed you. It certainly was not my intention. I just…I just want to know you." She said softly.

Hermione blinked slowly, shocked at the revelation. "Thank you…" With a deep breath, she stepped away from behind Tonks and smiled at Narcissa. "Perhaps…in the future when I am feeling braver we could…" she faltered and the other woman fully lowered her paper to reveal a genuine smiled.

"I take it back." She said with a shake of her head. "You simply are the bravest woman I know. I would very much like that one day." The car stopped and Tonks spoke for the first time since Narcissa stepped in with them.

"This is us, baby."

Hermione gave a small smile at the blonde on her way out. "Have a good day…Cissy."

"You as well, Ms. Granger."

Once they were clear of the car, Tonks pulled Hermione to the side. She placed both hands on the woman's shoulders and sought out eye contact. "Baby?"

Hermione smiled at her and shook her head. "I'm fine, Nymph. I can't be afraid of her forever."

Tonks smiled. "You really are the bravest."

Hermione snorted. "Yes. Lunch. What an achievement. Let's go."

Tonks sighed and led the way to Human resources. "We're talking about this later." She called out behind her.

Hermione chuckled. "Sure. We can talk about how much I love when my big bad auror goes to bat for me." Tonks stopped just outside of the office with wide eyes.

"You're naughty." She said simply and opened the door.

"Oh. Hullo Hermione."

Hermione smiled at the familiar face. "Luna! How have you been?"

Luna smiled at her and looked between them. "Pretty good, but not as much as you it seems. I have the papers you requested, Tonks. Now leave."

Tonks and Hermione blinked. "What?"

Luna giggled. "I need to speak privately with your other half. Leave." She said, making shooing motions with her hand. She turned to Hermione with a smile and gestured to a chair in front of her desk. "Please sit." Hermione shrugged and after a quick reassurance, Tonks left the room.

* * *

She paced outside the door for little over an hour before it opened to reveal two laughing women. After a promise to speak to each other soon, they hugged and Hermione waltzed over to her.

"Hey handsome." She said with a smile and Tonks sighed in relief.

"What happened in there?" She asked worriedly. Hermione rose her brow and smirked.

"Aw. Was my big bad auror worried about me? Did you think the paper had attacked me? Or maybe the chair gave way and murdered me."

Tonks glared at her as she walked the woman out. "Cute. Is everything finished?"

Hermione laughed. "Are you mad at me? Wanna kiss and make up on your desk?" When Tonks blushed, Hermione sniggered and added, "I'm pretty sure your coworkers wouldn't mind."

"Okay let's go."

"What?" Hermione said, stopping in the middle of the hallway.

"Let's go fuck on my desk in front of Carson. She'll love it."

Hermione pouted at her girlfriend and ran to catch up to her. "Don't call my bluff when I'm teasing you. No fair."

Tonks smirked, pinching puffed out cheeks. "Aw. Wanna kiss and make up on my desk?"

"Dick." Hermione said and rolled her eyes at the answering laughter. "But yes. Everything is signed and I fully understand the implications of entering a permanent relationship with you while you are employed at the ministry as one of the finest aurors with a highly desired – "

"Okay! Okay! I got it. You got a talk."

"I got a lecture! And an exam! You people are crazy!"

Tonks chuckled. "You think you got a lecture? I had to go through a seminar led by loony Luna!"

Hermione shook her head with laughter. "You poor thing. When do you get off?"

"Eight. You?"

"Twelve." Hermione said with a wince. "Don't wait up."

"I will." Tonks said and they shared a parting kiss. "Chinese sound good?"

"Stir fry?"

Tonks nodded and waved the woman off. Once she was out of sight, she returned to her office to see her teammates waiting for her.

"So…what's she like in bed?"

"Shut up Frank."

"I call dibs if she dumps you." Carson shouted from her desk.

"She isn't into obsessed fangirls."

"Shut up Tonks."


End file.
